A Silly-via Movie
by Dolla
Summary: Silvia gets a call from her family up in California, that will be visiting for the summer. Problem? Well, let's just say she's slightly dreading the snooty remarks one certain relative will give her. Bragging about their rich-lifestyle are bound to get under her skin. Therefore, she takes it on as an ultimate challenge to impress her family and show her just how classy she can be.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:** Silvia gets a call from her family up in California that will be visiting for the summer. Problem? Well let's just say she's slightly dreading the snooty remarks one certain relative will give her. Bragging about the rich-lifestyle are bound to get under her skin. Therefore she takes it on as an ultimate challenge to impress her family and show her how classy she can be. **Meanwhile Max and friends enjoy summer by getting talked into breaking into a bank vault halfway across the world.**

"Ohhhh Goooofy~!" A voice rang throughout the Goof's household one sunny summer day, which also happens to be the same day our little story begins.

* * *

~Le Time Skip~

* * *

Delicate hands placed the bowl filled with spaghetti on top of the table.

"So your sister Valerie is coming over for the summer?" Goofy asked, emerging from the kitchen and sitting down on his chair.

"Vanessa," Silvia corrected stopping a ketchup bottle from falling over. " And yes! She's coming all the way from California!" the librarian squealed happily, handing the bottle of ketchup over to Goofy.

"Woohooo! That sure is neat! I'd never miss an opportunity to meet family of yours!"

Silvia giggled, " Oh Goofy!" She adjusted her glasses on top of her muzzle, and twirled her fork on her plate. " And," she continued, " To make matters even better, she's bringing old Uncle Mark and Aunt Victoria and our parents!"

Goofy fumbled with getting the contents from his bottle onto his plate," It,uh, sure looks like you'll, urh, have the whole family comin' uh, over, hey Silvia could you lend me a hand?"

Silvia turned to find Goofy pulling furiously on the bottle cap, squeezing it tightly and banging it down on the table.

"Oh Goofy, be careful honey, you'll-"

The bottle flung out of his grip as it sprayed ketchup on the table, the silverware, and both occupants- surprisingly everywhere _but_ the plates, which were the targets. " Eeerr, uhh sorry honey,"

"That's okay Goofy." Silvia reassured planting a kiss on top of her boyfriend's head. " We were needing a new bottle of ketchup anyway." She chuckled.

* * *

~Le Time Skip~

* * *

Max and his friends were lounging lazily in his backyard. It was safe to say that they were enjoying summer.

"Ahhh Maximilian!, this is the lifffe!" Bobby said stretching out on the ground. " Now worries, no troubles, no school for two whole months!"

Max grinned and continued checking over his skateboard.

"Yeah man!" PJ cheered from the skating ramp. " Hakunah Matata all the way!"

"Relax guys," Max said smiling. " We are still going to practice and practice and practice, cuz' you never know if they'll host the Summer X-Games."

"Maaax come onnnn." Bobby groaned, collapsing on the ground dramatically. PJ sat down besides his best friend, bumping shoulders with him jokingly. " They cancelled it Max, and have confirmed it over and over again."

"Yeah, thanks to that Brad." Max mumbled to himself, wiping down his board. After all the stunts Bradley and his goons had pulled, the school opted not to do the annual Summer X-Games .He glanced up, " I know guys, but I'm just saying we should-"

A loud crash followed by a very _goofy_ laugh came from inside the house.

Bobby taped Max's shoulder, " Whoa, dude, I think your dad's declaring war with the curtains,"

_Crash_

"And maybe the fan." Bobby added raising his glasses up.

_Crash_

"And you know maybe the whole living room...again."

* * *

~Le Time Skip~

* * *

"Dad," Max called as he got in the house, shutting the sliding door and taking in a deep breath of the cold air. " The guys and I heard something from outside, I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Oh Maxie, over here!"

Max rushed in the living room to find Silvia and Goofy _attempting_ to change the curtains.

Emphasis on attempting.

Max maneuvered his way around the big brown boxes and bubble wrapped packages. Silvia had moved in from her apartment near the college to the large house he and his father resided in. She had only moved in two weeks ago so there were still some things needed to get packed and put somewhere.

"Miss Marpole? Dad? You guys okay?" He asked as he rushed in to stop the curtain rod from falling.

"Yeah we just, ahh..." Goofy groaned rubbing the bump on his head. Silvia placed the new frilly curtains on a box.

"Your father and I were just sprucing up the place." Silvia said, rummaging around in a box.

"Oh really? What for? Are we having guests over?"

Goofy's lanky legs jumped up from the floor and moved over to his girlfriend. " Actually yes. Silvia's family from Canada-"

"California, Goofy, California." She corrected once more, whilst sliding the new curtains onto their rod.

"-California, are coming over here in Spoonerville!" Goofy smiled while placing a kiss on her temple. " You'll finally get a chance to meet her sister, Vanilla!"

" Vanessa," Silvia sighed smiling. She propped her eye-glasses up, '' And you'll get a chance to meet her daughter. I believe her name was Jade."

"Cool...but this won't cut in with my time for skating practice, will it?"

Silvia picked up a large box from the floor, after placing the new curtains up. " No, don't worry Max, they'll be out of your hair and in mine."

Max chuckled as he tucked his board under his arm and made his way out of the room. " Sorry guys, I'd love to stay and help you get unpacked, but I've got a person I've got to meet. See ya later!"


	2. Chapter 2

" So that's just been some things happening around the fam, nothin' too serious y'know?" Mona sighed while taking a sip of her warm coffee. Despite it being over 90 degrees and summer, she still insisted on going into a crowded cafe where the humidity couldn't be worse. Max's efforts to persuade her to get a nice cool lemonade from a stand nearby were in vain.

Max took a sip of his cold ice tea. Savoring the cool ice cubes. " I'm gonna have some family over soon too, like in a week or so."

"Ooo really?" Mona asked twirling a lock of her short hair.

"Yep, they're from Silvia's side of the family though. Speaking of her, she's moved in too."

His girlfriend raised a brow, " Oh, I wonder when your dad's going to propose." she took a sip of her coffee.

Max choked on his ice cube. He used his large gloved hand to rub the dribble of water from his chin. " P-Propose?" He laughed nervously. "Don't you think its a bit too early for him to-" Max gulped, "- for him to propose?"

"Max, you're not afraid to of him proposing are you?"

He gave a weak shrug. " Well,_ no_, not exactly. It'd just be..weird. "

The brunette smiled. "What would be weird about it? Having a new addition to your family?"

" No, having a mother again, after all those years."

Mona scratched the back of her neck, blushing at the brittle subject she had just dived in to."Oh, Max, I'm sorry."

"Nah, It's okay," He chuckle at the cute behavior, " I barley even knew her, my biological mom."

The girl was about to say something, presumably trying to change the tense subject, when her phone had buzzed. She looked down at the black metallic case and bright screen, her left eye twitched at the message she received. "Uhg," Mona groaned. " I gotta go Maxie. My old man want's me home to help move stuff around."

"Making room for your cousins ?"

Mona swung her black purse over her shoulder, buttoning up her blazer. " Yeah, my house is going to be full of crying, screaming toddlers."

She and Max both got up from their table. Mona gave her boyfriend a quick smooch after replying to the text message. "Sorry I gotta' leave on such a saddening subject, Max, I promise I'll make it up to you."

Max gave her the same kiss, longer and more passionate; this time staring into her cerulean eyes for a millisecond before separating. " Make sure to call me when you get home.''

The redness on Mona's cheeks darkened as she coyly smiled. " Will do, bye!"

* * *

~ Le Time Skip ~

* * *

"Ohhh that's incredible!" Silvia cried as she dumped the last of the damp dishes in the dishwater. Usually she'd go ahead an scrub them clean in the sink, but this conversation was just too good and needed her complete attention.

The woman twirled her slender finger around the phone cord, blindly shutting the dishwasher and pressing its setting.

"So then," the feminine voice on the other line continued talking. " I'm like, if you don't change the channel right now, so help me, I'll make sure you don't have a place to sleep tonight!"

Silvia wiped a tear from her eye and giggled. " Oh that Pete! Peg, I don't know how you handle him sometimes. After all his shenanigans!"

Peg sighed from her end of the line. " Sometimes I wonder too, Sil."

"Oh Peg, I've been meaning to ask you, are you planning to do anything for the summer? My family's coming over and I'd love for you to meet them."

"Oh, of course! I'd love to meet your family! I'll make sure Petey doesn't plan to take us anywhere." muffled sounds came in through the phone. "Oh sorry! I gotta run, talk to you later Sil!" As she stepped away from the phone Silvia could still hear subtle bickering sounds, presumably of Peg and Pete.

She giggled, " Such a nice family..."

"Ohhh Siiilllviaa!" Goofy called as he danced in the kitchen, balancing grocery bags in his long arms.

" Hello Goofy." she cooed while giving her boyfriend a kiss, giggling as she saw the blush on his face.

" I got us more of them vegetables you were asking for and lamb chops, ribs, and that toast beef! Includin' the ketchup."

Silvia took the bags from his hands and set them on the now ketchup-free counter. " That's great Goofy, but don't you mean _roast_ beef?"

"...Errr I might have to go back to the grocery store later on today" He scratched at his head.

"It's okay Goofy, I can make do with what we have." Silvia reassured as she kissed his nose. " By the way, I was thinking that we all could have a huge family dinner when my relatives arrive. Us, them, and the Petes. What do you say?"

'' Well sure!" Goofy scratched his temple and an uncertain look was plastered on his face. " But, I don't know anyone named Us and Them. Are they friends of yours?"

Silvia smiled and caressed his face. " Oh Goofy!"


	3. Chapter 3

" How was the library son?" Goofy asked as he placed the last box in the garage. He and Silvia finally finished packing, after long, sweaty hours of lifting boxes.

" Terrible." was Max's answer. The teen found himself sitting on the couch with a soda in his gloved hand. He looked at his father with angry eyes. " Some jerk coaxed the librarian to give them all the books on athleticism,sports, an' stuff like that.'' Max grunted.

"Aww son, cheer up!" Goofy smiled, " I'm sure it was all jus' a big misunderstandin' "

Max sighed. It was just like his dad to look at every predicament in a cheerful way. Not that it was problem though. Well, on _some_ occasions it was, but besides those events, it was alright. Though it had always made Max believe he got his down-to-earth ness from his mother, and it was no surprise where his appearance came from.

The boy didn't bother to tell his father that the jerk was Brad, too busy fuming perhaps. All that came out of his mouth was a muffled " Yeah, I guess." and a tiny shrug of his shoulders.

Ms. Marpole came into the living room, a smile was plastered on her face. " Guess what? I just got a call from Vanessa, she's coming in a few days!" Silvia danced happily around the sofa, falling into Goofy's arms dramatically. " Two to be exact."

Goofy himself did a brief dance, he was also excited to finally meet some of Silvia's family, even more glad that he'll have a chance to meet her parents. "Ahyuk, did ya hear that Maxie? You'll get to meet some of your new cousins in two days."

Max blindly turned on the television, surfing through the channels. " That's nice dad." What the teen needed now was to watch some wrestling to ease the tension in his back. Or whole body was more like it. That undesired encounter with Bradley was beyond-stressing. But, alas, there wasn't anything, channel wise, involving people fighting each other. Boxing came on at eleven, some cooking show came on at nine, and wrestling came on at ten-thirty-ish. Max glanced at the clock, furrowing his eyebrows together when it had read ten-forty. Weird, the show should be on.

Shrugging off the thought he just mindlessly flipped through some commercials. Beauty ads, hair spray ads, clothes-line ads, pet ads, video game trailers, movie trailers. So far, nothing good to view.

" Oh my! " Silvia grabbed the remote out of Max's hand and pressed a few times, she sat down on the couch once her eyes laid on the commercial covering a clothing line. Max simply thought she had spotted something she was dying to wear, and as a result was eager to schedule its release date. Little did he know, that wasn't the complete story.

Silvia's groan and her fallen face in her hands had made Goofy plop right down to the seat next to her. "Silvia?" the man asked with concern, " What's wrong?"

Silvia rose her head from her arms and gave him an uneasy grin. "It's nothing, it's just that women over on the screen there is my Aunt, I was telling you guys about..." her finger pointed to the elderly women wearing a gigantic red scarf around neck and a tight-fitting dress. From the looks of it, probably in her middle eighties.

" I deeply regret to inform all of you that have been waiting for my new clothes-line. To refresh your minds, my clothes-line was made entirely out of imported Egyptian silk," Victoria held up a dress which was absolutely _stunning._ Smooth wave-like patterns coated around the hem and lower torso. Near the collar was sparkly white fabric which held a gradient of white to the bottom. It shined with a golden color that rivaled the sun's. It's quality was breath-taking, it would surely do well in stores, especially with the popular demand of silky clothing. It was summer after all, and with that the heat was unbearable. Many people needed silky clothes because they were cooler, temperature wise and preference wise, and overall looked so very chic.

" The more precise designs you see here, were woven and sewn by moi," She giggled, her perfectly manicured hands revolving around the indentations on the dress . " But, enough talk about my excellent stitching. As I was saying, I regret to inform all of you that my clothing will have to wait another three months."

Victoria wiped a fake tear from her eye, making Silvia scoff.

" You see," the elderly woman began, " I'm going to be going somewhere for the summer, which would take up roughly two months of my valuable time. Now, if I like where I'm going, i'll be living there, which takes an extra month to transfer supplies, and furniture. Not to mention some weeks to relax after moving. However if I don't like the place, then bam, you can expect my clothing to be in stores by September 1st and September 5th world-wide."

The news reporter who was interviewing Victoria looked at the camera with a smile. " Well there you have it folks, the latest info on Victoria Davidson's new line of super chic outfits. Now Victoria, I and many of you viewers are wondering where will you be spending your summer? Is it back at Alaska? Or perhaps the Carribbean Islands? "

Victoria tossed her brunette hair over her shoulder. " Oh darling, I unfortunately can't tell you. " Victoria looked down at her golden watch, gasping . " Oh, dear it looks as if I'm running late for an appointment, toodles!"

Silvia turned off the TV. Glaring at the now dark television screen. " Ahh, she absolutely drives me crazy!"

'' But sweetheart, your Aunt looks like a nice enough feller.'' Goofy said looking perplexed.

Silvia cupped her hands around her face, massaging her temple.'' Oh, Goofy, you don't know the half of it. I'm sure she's only going to visit us for a day or so and then move onto her real vacation. There's no way she'd hold back her clothing line for me. She's always so snooty and uptight.'' the librarian muttered, stretching as she got up from her spot. ''We never really got along.''

She gave Max the remote back, " Thankyou Max, sorry I took it so abruptly. Anyways, I'm going to take a small nap and call Vanessa , I have a lot of planning tomorrow. "

Goofy lovingly watched her disappear into the staircase and up on her way to her room. He turned to his son after hearing the soft click of a door closing. " Maxie, I don't think Silvia fancy's her Aunt so much."

Putting down the controller, Max complied " Me either. Kinda reminds me of Bradley."

"Don't be silly Maxie, _Victoria_ can't be that bad. Now come on, help me set up lunch, will ya' ? "


	4. Chapter 4

"Dad!" Max groaned at his father, who was too busy snapping pictures. Maximillian Goof was dolled up. The usual carefree teenager who was normally sporting bagging jeans and his signature red shirt, was currently anxious and dressed up in something a little bit more fancy.

Max tugged at the dark burgundy tie around his neck, it was apart of his suit getup. " Dad, this tie is killing me!" He choked out.

"Oh Maxie cheer up!" Goofy said rushing to his son and taking a close up picture. He waved the photo in the air. " This will be just like old times! Remember that trip to Lake Destiny? Or that time when it was Christmas and we were visiting our relatives!"

Max bit down on his lip, " Great...''

" Goofy, do you have the invitation? I remember the address and everything but- Oh you boys look wonderful!" Silvia complimented them as she came down from upstairs. She herself was wearing the current ensemble which consisted of an average red dress, a silver necklace ( the one Goofy gave her on their previous date) and just for nostalgia, a small mood ring was placed on her pinky finger. Goofy gave her a smile.

''Ahyuk! You look beautiful Silvia."

This brought them both back to that wonderful night. Where they had been in Max's college and had put on such a 'show' at that club. How later on, exhausted, they took a nighttime walk on the campus. Admiring the gorgeous roses and tulips that lined the sidewalks. It seemed as if the night was the perfect night for their first date. They both fell in love as the moon lit up the scene.

"Uh, dad, you okay?" Max waved his hand at his dad's cross-eyed and blank expression.

"Huh? Oh yeah..." He slurred.

What had caused them to get all dressed up you ask? Well...

* * *

_**Earlier This Morning ~**_

* * *

" Silvia, I got the mail." The Goof's hand held a pink envelope along with other letters about bills, taxes and so forth.

The envelope had golden cursive signature. Goofy tossed the envelope on the table and divided the rest into what he presumed were the junk mail. Silvia, who was reading a book, placed a bookmark in her current page and closed the romantic novel.

" To Silvia J. Marpole and George G. Goof" She read the golden handwriting and later gasped.

"Goofy, my family is inviting us to stay at a resort in-" Silvia paused and flipped the letter over. "-Hawaii!"

"Really, what might be the occasion?"

Silvia adjusted her reading glasses on top of her muzzle and shrugged idly. "Doesn't say anything on the card. But they have just the right amount of tickets for all of us."

Goofy slid into his wooden chair, right next to his girlfriend. " By any chance does this have to do anything with Victoria's doing?" Silvia tore the top of the envelope and opened the mail. Revealing a card and another flat, little box like compartment. She opened the card and, behold, there was her Aunt's famous signature in white ink.

Silvia nodded, remarking through gritted teeth " No doubt about it..." She slid the new packages over to Goofy as she got up from her chair. " Why don't you open those Goofy, I'm going to check out this resort thing on the phone." The librarian clutched her hands and angrily marched over to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Goofy had already read through the invitation. He cleared his throat, " _My darling Silvia! It's been so long since I have seen you. And I wanted to see you while your were having fun with your new family! So, seeing as you most likely haven't planned out something for the summer, I've been gracious enough to schedule a gorgeous trip to Hawaii! One of the most beautiful and classiest resorts in the island practically begged me to check in with them. So I did my research and this hotel is simply marvelous! Pools, game rooms,fine dining, beaches, scrumptious buffets, and the average hotel-rooms are just superb. So as you can imagine, the suites are even more magnificent! I've picked out the perfect suite for you and your new hubby!-"_

Goofy choked on his words, and his tongue rolled out of his mouth cartoonly. His eyebrows arched up and he gagged on the air. " H-hubby?" Now, he and Silvia were romantically involved. The loviest-doviest couple in Spoonerville,( as declared by Peg) but how could Victoria think they were married just yet? Goofy diminish the thought and waved his gloved hand in the air. Probably just a misunderstanding, maybe even a typo.

''_\- Also I know and would not forget about the little offspring of his previous marriage, so I've included some tickets for all of you! And I've had the extra pocket money to buy more tickets, specifically five, for any friends of yours! Well toodles darling, I'm hoping to see you! Kisses!_

_-Love, Aunt Victoria"_


	5. Chapter 5

Silvia sunk deeper in her seat, relaxing at the smooth,suave voice of the captain; whom had recently finished telling the passengers the plane would descend into the humid Hawaiian land very soon. Presumably, he had mumbled, in 10 minutes or less. Her muscles tensed into the rich black leather padding on the airplane seats, after a certain Goofy had tripped over a flight attendant, spilling a zesty fruity drink on the sleeping passengers in radius.

"Gwarsh! Sorry ma'am! Er uh, here! Let me help ya up!" Lanky dark arms pulled the air hostess back on her feet, which were also like her entire top and bottom half, drenched in pungent margarita. The blonde shook her head vigorously then,with a stern face ,clenched teeth, and a matching pair of clenched fists, asked Goofy to sit back down. Silvia adjusted herself by sitting upright, hearing agonized protests of some elderly couple who had their napping time cut short.

Pecking Goofy on the lips as he sat down in the seat, he let a willing ''Hyuk!'' escape through his lips, which prodded a smile from her. Silvia, grimaced at the sight of his dampened clothing, a stained tux. Her nose jumped at the strong smell coming from the juice, she masked her discomfort by fixing his tie. The piece had begun to loosen due to the abrupt fall. Or more accurately, _falls_, as this was the third time Goofy crashed into the flight attendant.

" Goofy, dear, do yo-"

" Dad, do you think thats enough falling and wearing drinks for tonight?!" The late teenaged Max snapped at his ever accident-prone father. Earning a raised eyebrow from Silvia; a sign he had learned in many interactions with her that only meant, 'Cut your father some slack'. He quickly turned elsewhere and put his ear buds back in, bopping his head up and down to the playlist Bobby suggested weeks ago. She cleared her throat, resting her head on his chest.

"_So_ Goofy, do you-''

The blonde flight attendant strutted by, giving the clumsy anthropomorphic dog a glare, right before making an announcement. " Hello, passengers!" She greeted in false enthusiasm, faking the charisma. It was notable through the pissed off look on her face; that wasn't so carefully layered underneath the charismatic facade. She continued, twirling a lock of her hair. " We have been notified that some turbulence may be expected, However don't worry. We're also docking in the air-port in 5 minutes! So please get your electronics settled, tighten your seat belts and sit back and enjoy!" She hung up from the intercon and lo and behold, the grim facial expression returned. Heels tapped rhythmically against the floor as she made her way down the aisle.

With two interruptions so far, Silvia hurriedly told Goofy what was on her mind. Closing her eyes and resting on his chest, the corners of her mouth tugged, revealing a nervous smile.

" Honey, don't you think you'd be better off with a fresh tux? Instead of that wet one?" She adjusted her glasses, a habit that she couldn't seem to get rid of.

Seeing the thoughtful look on the considerate senior Goof, calmed her bubbling insides a little.

"Gosh, I guess you're right! Good thing I asked Maxie to pack a few spare clothes! 'Specially them formal clothes!"

Goofy tapped his son's shoulder, " Hey, Maxie- er_ Max, _did ya managed to pack them special occasion suits."

" In the luggage, Dad." was the blunt answer. Goofy turned back to Silvia.

"Ya think we'll have time to change before we head on to the hotel?" He asked himself. Thoughtfully rubbing the bump on his head. Silvia wondered too, she certainly didn't want Goofy to meet her family smelling like tequila. Perhaps she'll pass it off as cologne. Fruity cologne.

She grunted to herself for thinking of such a lame excuse. " Might as well say we got ambushed by a mango..."

* * *

Le Time Skip

* * *

/

The attendant had been right when she advised them to expect some turbulence. Mere minutes before and after entering the Hawaiian Airport, the plane rattled and shooks with minor force- nothing serious, but it did wake everyone up. Now the trio had filtered off the plane along with the other travelers.

The two woman squeezed each other lovingly. Both eager to be meeting, especially in this particular state.

Silvia buried her muzzle in the frizzy auburn hair of her sister. " Ahhhh, it's been _sooo_ long!"

Vanessa smiled and squeezed harder, " I know right?" Her voice high-pitched and laced with a faint accent. Her face smooth and round, wrinkles and bags here and there from raising kids and old age. Her eyes shined with a hazel hue, shunned by the few curls of her unruly hair in her eyes- almost afro like. She was sure the humidity in the air wouldn't help and would prove to be a pain in the morning and upcoming days. But that was the last thing on her mind. Vanessa tugged at her gold hoop earring with a manicured nail as Silvia pulled away. Silvia wrapped her arms around Goofy bringing him closer to the siblings.

" Nessie, this is Goofy Goof, the one I've been talking about! My boyfriend." Silvia gestured toward the mutt. She heard Max clear his throat , and she put her hands on his shoulders lovingly. Bringing him closer too. "And this is his son, Max! He had just finished his first year at the college I work at."

Vanessa grinned, shaking hands with both of them, turning again to eye Maximilian. " My, oh my, you look just like your father." The younger Goof slipped a hand behind his neck and father and son shared a moment of warmth. Vanessa chuckled at the perfect chemistry aligned between the two. And before Max could thank her, she had forked in another statement. " But I'm sure you two get that quite a lot!"

Both flashed pearly white buck teeth. " Yes, ma'am we do actually! Thanks " Max said, hand and arm reverting back to holding the luggage.

"Now, hun, there's no need to be formal! Please, call me Vanessa, the both of you."

" Hey Ness, I though I was going to meet all of you in Spoonerville. Where did this Hawaii thing come from..." Silvia knew the answer. Her Aunt Victoria planned her diabolic scheme perfectly. She'd get Silvia here and spoil everyone rotten. Winning compliments like she does at Bingo.

Vanessa shrunk back at her question, " Sorry hun, it was all Aunt Vicky's doing.

Silvia cleared her head. There was simply no time to dwell on past events.

Silvia quaked a small gasp, bending to look over her sister's shoulder " Hey Ness, where's Mom and Dad?"

Vanessa pointed over her sister's head, beaming at the excited reaction on her face. Similar to a child in a candy shop, basking in the glory of the sweets.

Silvia basked in the warm hug of her father, then onto her mother. Hugging them much more delicately, taking in account of their fragile bones.

"Ohhh my darling! My sweet baby girl is growing up so much!" Her used to-be-stoic father said, gripping her in a bone crushing embrace. She clenched her jaw,

So much for fragile.

"Dad, Mom this is Goofy and his son Max!" they shook hands. Silvia mentally sighed. All the while in relief. Years ago her father wasn't exactly the nicest person; he was stoic and a loner. With that in mind, Silvia had dreaded for Goofy and her father to meet- in absolute fear they might not get along. After all, Goofy was so flamboyant and exuberant and so giddily. Laughter broker her out of her thoughts. The woman smiled at seeing her dad and Goofy joke around.

Her doubts about coming on this trip may have been for nothing. There wasn't anything she should be worried about. Silvia rubbed the back of her head. What was that fringe of anxiety at the back of her mind. Eh, probably just airplane food.

" Silvia Junebee Marpole! Look at you! "

Her stomach gurgled like a clogged sink.


End file.
